Almighty Tallest Zim
by GreatWolf 64
Summary: Zim need a new ship, so he goes to the Tallest for one. Not knowing he is taller he goes about his days until he is informed of something... Story better than the summary! Will update if I get 3 or more reviews for first chapter.


Almighty Tallest Zim, an Invader Zim fanfic

**Disclaimer: NOTHING! I OWN NOTHING!**

"Master! Master! Wake up!" The little robot known as Gir jumped on his master, Zims, gut in an attempt to wake him up so he could go to Skool. Hi Skool. Zim had been on Earth now for 6 years, making him in Earth years 16."Gir! Get off me!" He yelled at his not-so-helpful evil minion. "Okay…" Zim put on his contacts and wig. He had two more hours before he had to go to Skool (school.) Gir! It's 2 hours until school!" Gir had hiss doggie suit on and was starting to make waffles. "Sorry…" Since he had 2 more hours Zim decided to take the Voot Crusier for a spin he took a waffle and went to his ship. Gir raced in front of him and did his little laugh. Zim sat down, squished. He pushed Gir out. He was still squished. HE got out and went to contact The Tallest.

-The Massive-

"Oh great… Zim…" Almighty Tallest Red to his co-leader Purple. "My Tallest, Zim stated, bowing. "I am in need of a new Voot Runner . I have... Out grown it." Red looked up, "Ugh, fine… Our mail system isn't working so.." Red didn't want to say this… he really didn't, "Fly here tomorrow on your Voot and… and…" He gulped, come and get a bigger one…" Purple spat out his popcorn, "Zim?! Have you _grown_?!" Zim stepped back and looked at himself, "Yes, yes I have, thank you for noticing. I shall be there tomorrow!" Zim then cut the transmission. "Everyone! Zim is coming soon.. You! Purple pointed to a small Irken. "Gather a small team and Zim- proof _everything_ on the ship! You!" He pointed to another Irken, "Make a bigger Voot Runner for Zim, fast! So Zim will be in and out and not ruin or break or explode anything!" Purple barked orders to the little Irkens. The two small Irkens saluted to their Almighty leaders.

-Zims House-

Zim rushed off to Skool, leaving Gir in charge… Bad idea…

Zim had a pretty normal day for himself, water balloons from Dib, Dib trying to tell people Zim is an alien, same old, same old. When he walked in Gir was watching the Scary Monkey show. Pizza was all over his doggie suit. "Gir. I have to leave you in charge of the base for about 2 days or so. Don't let ANYONE in and don't do ANYTHING like let the Dib- human or anyone in, okay?" He asked. Gir looked up, "Okay!" Zim went down to the lab thingy. He walked over to the Voot Runner and shoved himself in. He had to leave early because the trip was about a day long from where the Massive was right know in the galaxy,

-1 Day Later-

Zim saw the Massive. He tracked it with his thingy thing that I don't feel like making a name up for it. He "parked" his Voot in the hangar of the Massive. He walked to the main room where the Tallest where. EVERYTHING was in bubble rap. _Weird,_ Zim thought. He made it to the main room. He bowed, "My Tallest." He stood back up and walked next to Red. Red was hovering and he noticed Zim was the same height as him, which only meant Zim was taller then both the _Tallest_! Purple noticed this also, he was the exact same height as Red. Both "Tallests" bit their lips. Purple talked fast, whishing to get this over with before Zim noticed he was taller, OkayZimhereisyourVoot,bye! They put his Voot in the hangar and he was soon to be off. Zim, Red, and Purple were in the hangar. "My Talle-" He was cut off as purple shoved him into his now bigger Voot Runner and waved Zim a fast goodbye. They soon ran off as Zim took of saying for no reasin what so ever, "I AM ZIIIIIM!"

**So sorry it was kinda short.. I was writing this late at night then had to re-write it. I also wrote a Teen Titans fanfiction today, if you're a fan, check it out, it is Under Cover. So in the part where Purple was talking fast it says: "Okay Zim here is your Voot, bye!" Oh and I most likely update the next day on this and Under Cover, wait I think you can count on it. Oh last, if you have NEVER watched Invader Zim The trial, watch it on YouTube! Its 46 minutes but its really funny! Its not animated but only scripted… It is an un-aired episode. Today I was watching it and it made me cry! It took me about 5 minutes to stop laughing! Alright, I'll stop wasting your time now , chow!**


End file.
